Sandy Saves the Day
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel decides that he’s gonna change things up when he goes to confront Lucifer and brings along a little something extra. Meanwhile, up in Heaven, if Michael happens to take notice that a certain fledlging is missing for the moment, well, he just sort of over looks that fact. And Lucifer? Lucifer proves to be kind of a pushover.


Gabriel grinned and bounced the little blonde on his arm, chuckling when he giggled and reached his little hands out to grab at his jacket, tugging at his ear with that smile that could melt even the coldest heart.

"Are we really gonna see Luci?"

The Messenger nodded and smiled at the fledglings excitement, "We sure are! What are you gonna do when you see him?"

The boy smiled and bounced excitedly, "I'm gonna hugs him!"

He cowered at the sound of the thunder and whined softly. The Archangel carrying him rubbed a hand over his soft curls as ducked down into his shoulder in fright.

"It's okay kiddo."

Gabriel looked up as lightning crashed against the sky above, the sure sign of an angered Archangel. Maybe bringing Sandalphon down here was a bad idea after all. Perhaps Lucifer was far too gone to be charmed by this little guy who had once held a place so high in his heart.

He brushed his fingers through his curls and tucked his head into the crook of his neck keeping him hidden from the storm brewing above them.

"It's okay little guy."

"Gabe I don't like thunders!"

He felt for the kiddo, he really did.

"Almost there, then you can get some Luci cuddles."

Maybe. It wasn't a for sure thing. But one could hope. It was a sure possibility. Kicking the door open with his free foot he stepped inside. Winchesters hiding behind the up turned table, he ignored them, setting the child down on his feet.

"Luci I'm home!"

The Morning Star turned at the sound of his name being cried out, eyes going wide at the sight of the familiar blonde head.

"Sandy?"

He bent at the right moment, lifting him up under the arms, startled as those little arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. Tears soaked into the collar of his borrowed jacket.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you Luci! I gots to sleeps in the fledglings rooms and its not the same! I wanna sleeps in the big bed!"

He pulled his little package upwards, "What are you doing here?"

Sandalphon froze, little violet eyes wide as he stared up at him, before turning in his arms to point across at Gabriel.

"Gabby came to gets me! He said that you was being goofy and that I could come too!"

Lucifer turned an eye on his brother, "Did he really? And did he happen to forget that it was passed your bedtime?"

Gabriel smirked, "Oh I didn't forget. Kiddo wants to sleep in the big bed."

The elder Archangel hummed and looked back down to the fledgling, "The big bed, hmm?"

He giggled and nodded, cuddling back into his brother, Lucifer smiled softly to himself and brushed a hand over his wild curls. Sandalphon cooed and cuddled into him, nodding into his chest.

"The big bed."

Lucifer chuckled and gave his archangel brother a pointed look, "And I assume that you told someone that you were taking him?"

"Of course not."

The older blonde shook his head in exasperation, brushing his nose against the little tykes, "You, my little Sandy, are going straight to bed. Way passed your bedtime."

Sandalphon smiled and giggled softly at the teasing to his nose and cuddled closer.

Lucifer turned his gaze in his other brothers direction, "And you are going to go tell someone where exactly the angel of communication has gone to."

His brother nodded and grinned, ruffling Sandalphon's hair playfully, "Sleep tight little guy."

Lucifer smiled down at Sandalphon as he yawned again and disappeared just as he had appeared.

"Where's he going!"

Gabriel grinned even more and elbowed Sam hard, "Sandy has him wrapped around his finger."

...

Gently snapping his fingers he changed their attire, well, he changed his attire. Sandy was already dressed in his night time robes. There was something missing though and it took him an entire minute to place what it was.

 _Rex._

His beloved stuffed dragon.

Lucifer snapped his fingers again and the little one cooed at the sight of his beloved stuffed toy. Cuddling into it and into his chest at the same moment Lucifer crawled into the large king sized bed, cradling the fledgling on his chest in a way he hadn't done in such a long time, and twirled those curls around his fingers in a way he'd almost forgotten felt like.

"Go to sleep kiddo, I can feel it in your grace, you're completely spent."

Sandalphon cuddled closer nuzzling his chest with his cheek, "Luci sing?"

He sighed but didn't say no, he couldn't, not to this little guy.

(And if Michael heard the sound of the Morningstar's lullaby up in Heaven as he and the Cherubs finally got the other fledglings down to bed, he merely smiled, and kept it to himself.)


End file.
